Spartalia
by DeadtotheWorld13
Summary: England wanting to show the others what his power holds, opens a portal to a new world. Letting lose some of my terrible OCs. one of which Russia falls hard for. But is their love strong enough to face off World War 3? T for suggestions and kicking ass.


**First part add more later. Hope you like! This is only my first story so don't judge! Try to post more later!**

**-OfLifeandDeath**

Spartalia

"I'll show them!" England pulled his black hood over his head, "they laughed said that no one could find the truth never witnessed the great England at work!" he pulled open his great book. Moving his finger carfully over the deliacte pages, he found what he was looking for. "ha a different dimenion? Child's play." Stepping back he thorw up his arms and chanted his words of power. A rippaling shook the earth as he finished his chant. "What? It seams i've opened a portal too, my libary?"

England moved slowly. Any wrong moves and he would be found. He turned a coner only to pull back from voice in a near by room. "Sparta! Please I beg you! I'll pay! I'll pay both you and Russia!" England knew that voice! America? But he sounded like he did during the medival days? Odd. "No one crosses Sparta!" a strong female voice explained tenderly. "One more time. Kay little Bro?" England was now more than cofused. "Sparta? America? Ok. Where is my double in all of this?" Carfully he backed away. he turned coming face to face with a, "UNICORN!" England said a little too load.

"Oh there you are Kisy!" England froze thinking he had been found. "I've been looking every where for you!" A girl in a Union Jack tee and ripped jeans walked calmly towards the unicorn and England's hinding spot, "You silly unicorn you!" England exhailed the girl spun around a glowing knife in hand, "Whose there!" she called sea green eye scaning the empty hallway, "By the house of England I order you to show yourself!" England shook his head and stepped forward. "Oh but it's my house your ordering by."

The girl shook her blond curly head, "Oh you must be mistaken for I am England you are an intruder in MY house." England froze, "But I'M England!" The girl England stepped back, "Sparta! INTRUDER!" Foot steps echoed down the hall. England could see the shawdos of several figures. All running in his direction. He took off to the portal hiden in the libary. he jumped barly making it. The girl leading the crowd. Her blond hair flowing in shining ringlets behind her. "There he his." she sreamed. The mob jumped though the portal, only about six of them made it the rest left behind thier screams echoing though the dark halls. "Now you are an intruder in my house." England stated not missing a beat.

"Sparta don't worry I'm sure Russia can handle himself. I mean you guys have ruled Padmen for how long now?" Sparta's deep purple eye shut up America pretty quick. Foot steps made a slick running sound as the nations gathered to gaze at thier possible counter parts. America ran up to the thin bar separateing him from the prisoners, "Now which one of you is America?" he asked shading his eyes from the sun streaming in though the window. The Padmen America stood and came to the bars, "That would be I. America, The Great," Sparta gave him a look, "But not as great as Sparta!" he smiled and Sparta went back to her thoughts. A fine haired Russia moved to the front of the crowd, Sparta jumped, "Russia you've come!" Russia turned and faced her, "I'm sorry da? You are?" Sparta's eyes craked, she pulled a knife from her boot and pointed it at Earth America, "You did this! What have you done! I'll kill you!" At this even Russia jumped because her knife longened to a full size sword. As if part of the rouitine the other Padmen nations backed up. Sparta cut though the bars of her cage as if they where made of air and not soild steel.

"Ok no need for that," America said making a cool down and back off gesture with his hands, "Come on, this is Russia," Sparta's short hair covered one eye she blow back the hair, "No duh, now what have you done to him! he has no idea who I am!"she said calm and evenly, "He's not goning to," England called from the crowd, "Your in a different dimenion," Sparta nodded "Ah where are my manners, Sorry I know i can have a temper but what nation doesn't?" Russia started to raise his hand "Ok i don't care what dimenion I'm in Russia will all ways have a temper, it's just how he hides it." Russia's mouth hung open eyes wide he put his hand down. "Thought so," Sparta fliped her short hair, "Greece report," Earth Greece looked back and forth, "What me?" Sparta rolled her odd purple eyes, "No my Greece. I'm Sparta right?" every (even Greece)looked confused, "You guys don"T have a Sparta? None the less." Padmen Greece stepped forward a crown of lurals framed her long curly hair a grey shirt with a black owl and black jeans didn't seem to fit her greek princess look complete with an owl, "Sparta there not much to report, just that i found Atalanta. A black winged serpent flew from Greece to Sparta resting on her shoulder.

Earth America, England, Greece, Prussia, Greece left with thier Padmen doubles. The other nations started to leave. Soon the only one left were the Italys,(what's the purlar of Italy?)Sparta, and Russia. "Oh wow you look just like me!" Earth Italy exclaimed, "So where's Germany?" he ask looking under the table, "Gemany? Why would Germany be here?" Padmen Italy asked eyebrows furrowed. Earth Italy looked taken aback, "But isn't he your best friend? Your BFF?" Padmen Italy shook his head, "No Germany and I use to be friends but he betraed me. We keep our distance nowadays." Padmen Italy looked disracted lost in thought, "But then Sparta found me before i faded away." Earth Italy was shocked, "Germany did that! Germany would never he always helps me when I'm in trouble!" Padmen Italy thought for a second, "Could i meet your Germay? Earth Italy clapped his hands. Italy grabbed Italy's hand and together they raced out the door.

Sparta laughed firghting Russia, "Wow who would of thought?" Russia nodded. His cheast thightened, feelings he had locked up long ago came running back to him. Feelings that had betraed him long ago, filled him with great warmth, he didn't trust himself to talk. He stared at this warrior women with a new feeling all together, love. Russia closed his eyes and turned to go. "Russia?" he turned to face her. "Yes?" he didn'y trust hisself to say much more, "I know you don't know me but it seems like I'm going to be here awhile would you like to?" His eyes flew open he tried not to show how eger he was so he just nodded his head. He turn to get a good look at her. "She has a great build," Russia thought, "she's strong." Her purple eyes gleamed in the rising moon light, she wore a black shirt with dark jeans her boots were covered by her jeans. It was a bad girl look but thaen again Sparta was a bad girl.

Russia felt like he could fly Sparta's hand held tightly to his, her head resting against his shoulder. She watched as men slaughter each other on the battle field, "She's perfect," was all Russia could keep thinking. After the movie, "Sparta I was wondering if, you wouldn't mind, I mean if you don't already have a place for the night, would you mind staying in, my house?" He mumbled, hoping he didn't just ruin his chance with the only girl who he might have a chance with. "Sure why not, if you have a spare bed I'll take if it's not to much trouble." now she was just teasing him, "Not at all." Then Russia turned, "Sparta?" He asked, "Yeah?" she looked at him with her purple cat eyes, "I love you." the in the passion of the moment Russia closed the space beteewn them running his fingers though the hair on the back of her head she leaned in and they kissed and in the wonderful moment Russia knew he was in love.

It had started to rain. Sparta wondered if all love was like this. She had many loves, a love of victory, a love of crushing her enemys, a love of enlarging her teritory, but none of them felt like this. She had had a lover before, oh how her heart ached when she thought of Russia waiting for her back home in Padmen. But the Russia here was strong and charming and one heck of a kisser. A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts, "Come in," she called putting down her book, Hell's Angels the Inside Story, " Russia would like to have a word." she could tell he was a nation but not one the had back home. She took great care in putting back on her necklace.

"Sparta, i was wondering, I mean if, you," Russia was at a lost for words. Then he found them, "Sparta there is a dance tomarrow evening and if not to much trouble I would like you to be my date." Sparta's eye twinkled, "Of course, but what would your people say?" Russia shook his head, "No it's a dance for the nations. I would like you to be my (gulp) date, da?" Russia held out his hand, Sparta took it, "Of course, but first I will need a dress that is if this dance is formal?" Russia smiled, "Of course go ahead and look though out Russia entil you find the perfect one."

Sparta had almost gone all the way across Russia in order to find the perfect dress. But she finially did. She had only gone shopping for a dress once before. For the nation's dance in Padmen. She held the shining fabric up in the mirror. "I hope Russia likes it." She hung up the dress in her closet. A knock at the door. "Sparta? It's 3:30," Sparta smiled, "Thanks." Her nails had just dried a beautiful black with sliver specks. She pulled on her new dress, and a little makeup, "Now where did I put my shoes? Ah there they are," she slipped on the black high heels. She turned and faced the mirror, she wore a black dress decorated in sliver specks made to look like stars.

Russia heard Sparta's door creak open. He turned his eyes glued to the wonder before him. "Wow." Sparta looked down at her dress, "Do you like it?" she looked up at Russia with soft purple eyes. "Your beautiful." She smiled take his arm as they walked to the soon arrived in Moscow. The other nations' cars were already parked out front of the Moscow palace. Together the entered they entered the palace. The other nations stopped and stared. Sparta and Russia walked together down the stairs, the music picked up again, "May I have this dance?" a very carefully voice asked. Sparta turned coming face to face with Earth France, "I take it your France?" France nodded and bowed in a repectedful manner, "Sure," Sparta said as sweetly as she could manage. France took Sparta's hand and danced away, "So when are you going to come stay with a real nation?" France asked twirling Sparta, "You mean like you?" Sparta asked acting like she couldn't break all his limbs right then, "Yeah like me." France smiled. When the song was over Sparta tried to go back to Russia, "Leaving so soon?" France took her hand once more but this time in an iron grip. She twisted and pulled but she couldn't get hold of her knife and she had left Atalanta at Russia's house. France dragged Sparta from the party into a bed chamber.

Sparta struggled under France's grip but couldn't break free. "What do you want!" Sparta asked trying distract France somewhat, "Oh just what I said I'm taking you to stay with a real nation." Soon they both stood in front of France's car, "Don't worry I have a room about a block away you won't have to wait long." France climbed in the driver's seat. Sparta had dropped her knife on the way to the car. "So you kidnap girls offen?" France chuckled, "Only pretty ones." Sparta sighed, "I'm flattered." France stopped in front of a five star hotel he climbed out and came to the side that Sparta was on, again he grabbed her hand he dragged her up to his room on the 13th floor.

"Make your self at home." France said pulling Sparta into the room after him. "What do you want France?" he only smiled, "You know what I want! Your pretty, pretty girls fit my taste, therefore you fit my taste." Sparta knew what he meant by taste and she knew that even if she didn't give it up willingly, France would get what he wanted one way or another. "Well do I at least get my one phone call?" Sparta asked winking while rocking on her heels. France shrugged "Fine but no more then 5 minutes." at that he turned and headed for the bathroom. "England! Oh thank you for picking up!"

**Which England did she call? will he/she help her escape France's preverted graspe or will Russia be broken heart to find that he could not save his true love? (Disclamier) I do not own Hetalia!**

**PS running low on ideas. So holding a contest enter your OC/idea and if you win you will get cred and a cookie!**


End file.
